


Nothing Compares To This

by coupe_de_foudre



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Gavin Reed, Coming Untouched, Cute, Desperation, Finger Sucking, Fluff and Smut, Gavin Reed Being Less of an Asshole, M/M, Morning After, Morning Sex, PWP without Porn, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Top Upgraded Connor | RK900, Wholesome, hinted power bottom gavin, what is life anymore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 03:50:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17399498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coupe_de_foudre/pseuds/coupe_de_foudre
Summary: Now that Nines isn’t blocking his view of the whole window, Gavin can just make out the fluffy white flakes cascading down from the skies above – silent and beautiful. It explains the brisk chill in the air that’s sending goosebumps to run over Gavin's exposed skin, and he snuggles down further under the blanket.





	Nothing Compares To This

**Author's Note:**

> It's 1am...what is my life coming to? Huge shoutout to my friend, this is for you (you know who you are <3)!
> 
> Title from [Frozen](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IezlWijcdQk) by Sabrina Claudio (seriously this song inspired the whole fic, I highly suggest listening to it because it's amazing).
> 
> Happy reading, snowflakes <3

Gavin decided that there was nothing more peaceful or perfect in the world than the moment in which he woke up, mid-February, crisp golden morning sunlight spilling into the bedroom and leaving a trail of light shimmering across his boyfriend's pale skin. Bare skin pressed to bare skin under the soft blankets that they'd thrown over their bodies before collapsing into bed last night.

The calming blue light from Nines' LED remained in Gavin's eyesight, the android’s head positioned just above his and tilted down to bury his face in Gavin's unwashed hair. He guaranteed sweat was clinging to the locks, but Nines seemed unbothered by such a menial fact as he gently presses his lips onto Gavin's scalp.

Gavin has his hands squashed between their chests, his calloused fingertips tracing random shapes onto the smooth synthetic skin below them, palm pressed to where he knew Nines' thirium pump hid. The steady, rhythmic thrum of the component grounding Gavin. He nuzzled his body closer to his boyfriend's, face comfortably pressed into the dip of Nines' collarbone, a content sigh escaping his lips.

A dull ache in his ass and the evident exhaustion of his thighs was a constant reminder of the frantic events of the night before – hot and rough and needy. Gavin’s body was spent in the best way possible.

Nines' hands are trailing aimlessly over his body, down his shoulders and following his spine until they reach the dips of his lower back. It’s soft and gentle and comforting and Gavin can’t help but think that nothing compares to this.

That thought is soon interrupted as Nines slips his body away from him, carefully manoeuvring out from under the covers. Gavin watches, eyes easily falling to Nines' now exposed bare ass and biting his lip subconsciously. Nines pads over to the window, long and lean limbs looking marvellous under the morning sun. Gavin groans quietly, pushing his face into the pillow to muffle the sound. Nines probably still heard it, what with his super-sonic hearing or whatever the fuck he has. Gavin doesn’t remember the technical terms.

Stretching in a way that should be illegal and Gavin is glad he’s the only one allowed to witness such a show, Nines' body contorts and artificial muscles flex under the movement. His robotic joints pop, a loud metallic sound, and a sigh leaves the android's lips.

Light is suddenly radiating into the room, gentle and orange as the sun rises, because Nines has just pulled open the drapes in one swift movement. They’re on the eleventh floor, so chances of anyone spotting the naked android stood by the double glazed window and ruffling a hand through dishevelled hair are slim.

 _They'd be so lucky._ Gavin snarls to himself.

The window is slightly pushed open now as Nines allows some fresh air into the room – which is a good idea because the lingering stench of sex is starting to be too much for Gavin's overstimulated senses at the moment. It also lets in the faint sounds of the early morning traffic below, as well as the melodic chirps of birds. Now that Nines isn’t blocking his view of the whole window, Gavin can just make out the fluffy white flakes cascading down from the skies above – silent and beautiful. It explains the brisk chill in the air that’s sending goosebumps to run over Gavin's exposed skin, and he snuggles down further under the blanket.

Nines is still watching over the city below and, whilst his boyfriend is a breath-taking sight, Gavin is starting to feel lonely again. “Come back to bed.” he whines, looking over at his boyfriend with the best pleading look he can muster up. If anybody at work saw him now, they’d never let him live it down. However, he trusted Nines and knew that the android preferred this vulnerable side of him over the asshole persona he’s created for himself.

Nines turns his head to glance at Gavin from over his shoulder, eyes softening at the sight. He saunters across the short distance from the window to the bed, and Gavin expects him to simply climb back under the covers with him. However, he's soon proven wrong as his boyfriend tugs the covers off of his body and leaves him exposed to the cold air wafting in from the open window.

“What the fu-" Nines presses a finger to Gavin's lips, crawling over the bed until his body is encasing Gavin's own to the mattress.

_Fucking tease, he shouldn’t be allowed to be so goddamn beautiful._

Slowly, Nines starts peppering kisses – soft and light, lips hardly brushing his skin – over his body. The contact leaves him warm. Especially as Nines' tongue sneaks out from his mouth and starts trailing wet licks across his skin, teeth grazing and biting and nipping with precision and purpose. Gavin groans.

An arm is thrown haphazardly over his face and a string of colourful words fall from his mouth when Nines takes a nipple in his mouth, skilful tongue swirling around the nub and mouth smirking against his skin when Gavin's body reacts in the way his boyfriend had hoped. A groan and a jerk of his hips – Gavin is already half-hard.

Without thinking twice, Gavin's other hand finds its way to Nines’ hair. His fingers tangle themselves in the knotted locks, tugging with just enough intent to drag a moan from his boyfriend’s throat, the sound sending vibrations through Gavin's body.

“Fuck, baby...” Gavin breathes out as Nines continues to savour every inch of skin available to him.

Those whispered words alone create a strong reaction from the android, who wastes no time in moving his lips to Gavin's and kissing him feverishly, leaving Gavin breathless. Nines' hands are gliding up and down Gavin's sides. It tickles ever so slightly, causing him to squirm but smile. It’s comforting.

Slotting a knee between Gavin’s legs – when did he fucking open them, he doesn’t remember doing so – Nines deepens the kiss. Tongue sliding into Gavin's mouth and running along his own, noses bumping and breath lost between each other. It’s perfect.

Gavin moans into Nines’ mouth when he grinds his knee down onto Gavin's cock, now hard and leaking drops of precum onto the sheets. He has to bite into Nines’ lower lip, sucking it into his mouth, to stop the sounds growing louder. Nines doesn’t seem to mind, humming into the kiss and repeating his actions.

Grabbing Nines at the hips, fingers probably leaving bruises from the pressure, Gavin tugs his boyfriend down on top of him without breaking the kiss. It’s a miracle he hasn’t run out of oxygen yet.

“Nines,” Gavin begs, voice all but a pant,  “ _Please!_ ”

Nines pulls back at that, eyes loving and curious. “Are you sure? I wouldn't want to hurt yo-" Gavin is quick to cut Nines' worries short, hand sliding between their bodies and cupping his dick with a smug look. The words that had been formulated in Nines' mind jumbled together and a low moan replaced them as he threw his head back. Gavin was tempted to lean up and leave a fresh mark along that pale, bitten neck, but refrained.

“Nines, I’m begging you.” Gavin said, this time with more conviction in his voice.

Nines glanced back down to meet his confident look, eyebrow quirked. “Well, how could I possibly resist when you’re _begging_?”

With that, Gavin's arms are manhandled over his head and all he can do is moan as Nines leans down to bite at his jaw, sucking and licking until Gavin is sure the skin will be left bruised in shades of purple and red. Possibly black. The events of their nights – or rather mornings – won’t be undetectable to their colleagues and the thought seems to only arouse Gavin further.

“Still,” Nines speaks against the fresh love bite, lips brushing over Gavin's unshaven stubble, “I'd have expected last night to have satisfied you for considerably longer than a few hours.” the shit-eating smug tone of Nines' voice would usually cause Gavin to snap back with something sarcastic and arrogant.

However, the grind of Nines' hips that comes without warning leaves any previous arguments irrelevant and Gavin bucks his hips to meet his boyfriend's. “Shit, baby... _fuck_.”

“So desperate. So needy.” Nines remarks, fingertips ghosting over Gavin's already sensitive nipples. He presses a lingering kiss over the skin stretched between the two, inches from his heart. “I love you like this.”

Gavin doesn’t grace him with a reply, simply rutting his hips continuously up to Nines' own, pathetically.

When Nines dips his fingers into Gavin's opened mouth, Gavin wastes no time in closing his lips around the digits and putting on a show. Sucking and licking and swirling his tongue around them, his eyes never leave Nines' lust-filled gaze. Nines eventually pulls his fingers back out with a sinful pop, situation himself on his knees and spreading Gavin's legs wider. He gently pushes a finger into Gavin's ass, and Gavin groans as the uncomfortable pain ripples through his body; he clearly hadn’t recovered from last night.

Nines senses his discomfort, lips meeting Gavin's in a sweet kiss. Gavin whines at the stinging as Nines starts to move his finger ever so carefully, but he doesn’t want it to stop; he wants this, calm and loving under the winter sun. It’s the complete opposite of last night.

“Don't worry, darling. I’ll take care of you.” Nines murmurs, voice caressing the tension from his body. He kisses Gavin again, as he adds a second finger.

It’s not long before Nines is scissoring his fingers inside Gavin, curling them in the _exact_ spot that Gavin wants – no, _needs_ \- him to. Gavin is arching his back off of the bed like a graceful fucking cat, and the mewls leaving his throat don’t do anything to dispel the idea. He’s already a withering mess under Nines' touch and they've barely reached the good bit.

“Beautiful.” Nines says, leaving a kiss on his cheek. “Stunning.” A kiss to his shoulder now. “Gorgeous.” His lips press gently over Gavin's stomach. Gavin sighs blissfully, preening under the attention. Nines continues murmuring praise, kiss after kiss covering every inch of Gavin's tanned skin. It’s almost too much for him and he’s thankful that Nines pulls his fingers out because he might not have lasted much longer.

“How do you want to-"

Gavin waves an arm dismissively through the air, cutting Nines off mid-sentence. “You. Just- Like this.” Gavin is breathless and ready and _fuck no_ he doesn’t have the energy to ride Nines' dick today. No, he wants it just like this – the snow falling outside whilst they make love.

Nines nods his head, already slicking up his cock and pressing it to Gavin's entrance. At least Gavin wasn’t the only one so worked up then.

Not-so-subtly, Gavin pushes down against Nines' dick. He’s impatient and knows Nines will take his time if Gavin doesn’t urge him on. Luckily, Nines gets the message; pushing in slowly and gently until he's filled Gavin up and _fuck_ it felt amazing.

Gavin says as much, though most of the words get lost in his breathless moans.

Once Gavin is adjusted to the feeling of Nines' cock again, the android begins to move. He starts off slow, in and out, in and out. It’s agonisingly teasing but Gavin doesn’t have to worry for long because soon Nines is picking up the pace, his hips snapping against Gavin's with enough force to rattle the bed against the wall. The sound of skin slapping skin fills the room and Gavin is just thankful that the bedroom isn’t connected to their neighbour's apartment.

Small, deep groans escape the back of Nines' throat and he drops his head to rest on Gavin's shoulder – all the while remaining the precise and urgent pace, causing Gavin to roll his head back against the pillows. With a breathy moan, Nines lips almost instinctively press against the skin of Gavin's shoulder – right over his healing scar, skin puckered and smooth, of a bullet wound. Gavin melts under the intimate gesture.

It’s hardly long until both are close to the edge, Gavin unable to keep a cap on his voice as moans and curses tumble from his lips. Nines’ pace has grown sloppy, his dick still managing to hit Gavin in the small bundle of nerves that causes his insides to flip violently and toes curl. Because there was probably nothing on Earth that this android couldn’t do perfectly. And he loved it.

“Shit, shit, shit...” Gavin panted, heels digging into the mattress as his hips bucked up and he spilt hot cum over his stomach, cock still untouched. His eyes squeezed shut as his body floated down from its high.

Nines isn’t far behind, biting his bottom lip to the point that he draws thirium as he feels Gavin's walls clench around his cock, and he shoots inside Gavin with a final stuttered thrust of his hips. “Fuck,” Nines groans, forehead resting on Gavin's pulled up knees.

Gavin’s chuckles, hand reaching up to push the loose curls of Nines’ hair that had fallen over his face, tucking them behind his ear. He stroked his thumb over his boyfriend’s warm cheek, hand wrapping around the back of his neck and gently guiding Nines out of him and lying down besides him. Neither of them make an attempt to clean up, Nines settling his body into the mattress and head falling onto the pillow with an endearing smile on his face.

Grabbing the blankets that Nines had previously tugged away, Gavin covers their sweaty bodies with them, huddling closer to Nines for comfort. He's sticky and gross but he couldn’t care less.

“Fuck, I love you so much.” Gavin mumbles into Nines' chest, an almost euphoric feeling overcoming him as he listens to the birds and traffic outside, eyes watching the snow fall in unplanned patterns. He feels Nines smile into his hair, the same words repeated back to him with.

Their bodies relax into each other and Gavin finds himself relishing in the peaceful morning. They had to move soon, shower and eat and feed the damn cat before work but, for now, time was frozen for them and Gavin could hold this moment close to his heart, prolonging their time to just appreciate each other’s presence. He never wanted to leave this bed; he just wanted to forget the world exists for a moment longer.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for the feedback on my last smut! I'm hoping this is more wholesome and soft?
> 
> Love you guys x


End file.
